


Stick Around

by siny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post Season 3, Rimming, Stiles is barely 18, though it's only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siny/pseuds/siny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are always arguing about stupid silly things, but it gets worse every time Stiles gets hurt.</p><p>or</p><p>The first time that Derek admits that he loves Stiles. Will Stiles ever admit that he loves him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eMoussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMoussie/gifts).



> This is my birthday gift for my muse [@eMoussie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eMoussie) <3  
> And a fic as a gift for her needs to include angst and needs to end happily. I included the porn, because that's basically what friends are for, I guess? (ahah)
> 
> This story is based on one of the many great head canons by [Amy Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/profile), though it's slightly different, but yeah, not going to spoil anything! Hope you like it :)
> 
> P.S.: This wasn't betaed and I'm not a native english speaker. Bare with me! lol

“Derek!” Stiles storms into Derek’s loft. “We need to talk! I know you can hear me and you better get your werewolf ass here right this second,” Stiles shouts as soon as he passes by the brick wall.

The loft appears to be empty, but the lights are on and there’s a coffee mug by the table. If there’s one thing he learned about Derek during these last two years, is that he likes to have everything in the right place.

“Derek!” He yells again, letting anger seep through him.

“I think there’s at least one person in town that couldn’t hear you.”

Stiles turns around to see Derek coming down the staircase.

“You!” Stiles raises a finger and approaches him. He stops too close to Derek, but not close enough to touch. “Is it true what Scott told me?!”

Derek just stares at him without flinching, “I don’t know. What did he tell you?”

“You sent him to bring me a message and even have the guts to pretend you don’t know about it?!” Stiles spits out the words possibly even louder than when he was shouting Derek’s name.

“Stiles,” Derek warns him.

“No, you don’t get to do that. I’m not out. Not a chance! Not after everything I did for all your werewolf shit and— no, it’s not happening.” Stiles is out of breath by the end of it. His voice is raspy, but not just from now. Hours ago he was fighting over the same thing with Scott, before his best friend snapped and said he should talk to Derek. If possible, he got even angrier.

Derek doesn’t do or say anything. He just stands there looking at Stiles. It’s making him furious and he prays to every God to help him stay in control, because challenging the alpha tonight would be the cherry on top of the cake. So he stands there without adverting his eyes from Derek. Slowly trying to get his breath back to normal.

“Are you done?” Derek asks.

“No! I’m not done.” So much for control. “What the hell, Derek?! I thought— I thought I was help— I helped you! I know I did! So it’s not fair and I don’t get why you’re doing this.” His voice breaks in frustration and he hates it. He hates that he sounds so weak and desperate. It shouldn’t affect him, but it does. A lot.

“Yes, you did,” Derek says and Stiles’ shoulders relax a tiny bit, “but it’s not needed anymore. We’re going without you and that’s final.”

Stiles freezes with his mouth open and unaware of what to say or do.

“I can’t believe you’re trashing me out.”

“No one is doing that, Stiles.”

“Really? So, why am I only useful when someone needs a computer? Why am I only important when someone requires me to look into my father’s files? Which, by the way, it sucks! It sucks that I have to constantly lie to him and—“

“No one ever asked you to do that either. You’ve always done that because you want to. For Scott, for Lydia—“

“I hate you,” he snaps. It’s childish and it’s harsh, but he can’t do this. Derek has the decency to feel disconcerted by it. He looks hurt and for a second Stiles thinks about taking it back, but he doesn’t.

“Go home, Stiles.” Derek says before turning away.

And Stiles should go home. He really should get the hell out of there before he starts saying things he’s not supposed to say. But everything changed the minute this guy stepped into his life and he won’t just walk away in silence. Not a chance.

“I thought you were different,” he murmurs and it’s enough to make Derek stop, but not enough to make him turn around. “I feel ridiculous for even thinking that we were friends. I get why Scott is trying to push me away. I know I’m not strong. And I know that I’m a nuisance around you all, but I can still help. I can still help!” He clenches his fists at the last words and drops his gaze to the floor. “But you, I don’t get it. I don’t get why you want to take this from me. The only thing that doesn’t make me feel so useless is when I’m helping you all. It’s not like you care or—“

“I do,” Derek says. Stiles lifts his head and swallows when he meets Derek’s eyes. “I care,” Derek slowly repeats.

They share a silent look that, _as always_ , Stiles tries his best to decode.

And he fails.

“I don’t get it,” Stiles finally says.

Derek sighs in frustration and rubs his face. “You’re impossible. You only see what matters to you, but you’re clueless to what happens around you.”

“What?!” Stiles looks at him in surprise. “What the—“

Derek walks towards him in a rush; his expression so annoyed that Stiles is forced to take a few steps back. “Do you want me to number the times when you almost died? Have you been counting the times when you got hurt?”

“Hey, everyone gets hurt. I’m not the only—“

“You’re human!” Derek shouts. “We heal, you don’t.”

This time Derek doesn’t let the silence stretch for long.

“Get out, Stiles. And don’t come near _me_ or the others. Next time, the alphas will kill and there will not be anyone there to protect you.” Derek walks away again. Stiles thinks about grabbing his wrist, but his arm backs away instantly.

“I can protect—“

Stiles jumps as Derek hits with frustration on the counter. The sound is so loud that it makes Stiles’ heart beat wildly in disbelief.

“Don’t you get it?! I don’t want you there, because I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Okay, look, I know I don’t stand a chance against an alpha—“ Derek shoots him a incredulous look, “Fine! I don’t stand a chance against werewolves in general, but I’m really good at the hide and—“

“Get out,” Derek growls with his alpha voice. Stiles is taken by surprise, because Derek never once talked with him like that. It scares him, but he doesn’t move.

“Derek,” he pleads, but it’s worthless. Derek gets into his space in a second and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. Not gently at all. He drags him out of the room and towards the lift. His shirt is caught between one of the grids, but Derek throws him out and his sleeve is ripped apart.

“Dude!”

“Don’t come back here,” Derek doesn’t even say it to his face, he pushes the grids to the left, clicks on the button and walks away.

As the lift goes down, a lump on his throat makes it impossible to breathe, while tears linger on his eyes.

 

***

 

Stiles hangs out with Allison and Lydia during the next week. On the first day, no one actually notices that Scott, Isaac and Boyd are missing. But three days pass and people start asking questions. He tells them the truth. He doesn’t know. They never told him where they were going. Correction, they never told _them_ , because neither Allison nor Lydia have a clue of where they are. Both girls made sure that Stiles knew that, especially Allison who seems to be aware of how angry he is. For all he knows they could be dead, but he tries to scare those thoughts away.

It’s only after a week that Scott appears by the window of his room. Looking sheepish, but alive. Stiles tries not to show relief in that. He’s still pissed about how he was discharged without a second thought. He knows Scott did this for his own safety, he gets it, okay? But the rest? They only seem to need him when it’s convenient.

They talk. It’s not a bro sort of talk, but it’s something. Scott tells him that Deucalion was able to run away, but the rest of the alphas are dead. Stiles doesn’t even need to ask if the others are alive, because Scott quickly clears that away. He pretends that he doesn’t care, but deep down he’s glad that everyone got home safe.

It doesn’t mean that everything is back to normal. Most of his time is spent with the girls, who are still bittered about the whole escape plan to get the alphas. While Isaac, Boyd and Scott spend most of the time together in school and outdoors. It’s like having two separate clubs: the fragile humans and the cool werewolves. _It’s pathetic_.

After a month, he and Scott are finally back to normal. Not the same can be said about Allison and Scott, but things were far from good even before that. Along with Scott comes Isaac, who eventually brings Boyd.

The first time they’re all together, Stiles can’t help to think about Derek and how he doesn’t see him since the day before they left town. Though, even that it’s a lie.

He saw him once at the gas station, but Derek never looked at him. “ _Turn around and look at me_ ”, he wished several times, but it did nothing. Derek knew he was there, of course he did. He must have smelled him miles away and he still didn’t look. The thought only makes him angrier and to wish he never sees him again at all. So he doesn’t seek him out and he doesn’t call him. Not that he doesn’t think about it, but he defeats that weakness by keeping his mind busy with other things.

But it’s a lot to ask for when that weakness appears by the window of his room.

Stiles gets distracted from his homework when he hears a low thud by the window. When he turns to look, his eyes take a moment to adjust to the low light of his room. He blinks once, twice, and his heart skips a beat when he realizes who’s on the other side. The window has been kept shut since everything went to hell and by now he got used to it. Stiles is left with a dilemma.

There are too many possibilities, but the one that keeps coming to his mind is to pull the curtains and ignore the problem until he goes away for good. But that would be the best option if his life was normal; if his life wasn’t about werewolves. If he didn’t want to do everything he can to help them until they trash him out. This could be something important. For all he knows Scott can be in danger. So he decides to do the mature thing and open the window.

But no one said he had to stand there and look Derek in the eyes.

“What are you doing here?” His voice breaks, naturally. But at this point, he doesn’t even care. He stands still with his gaze to the door and his back against Derek. The werewolf must sense his heart beating like a rabbit, his voice is trembling, but he will not have the pleasure of watching him fall again.

A deep frustrated sigh burns his back.

“I came to talk,” Derek says with a hint of sadness in it.

“Unless someone is dying, we have nothing to talk about.”

There’s an insanely long pause. For a moment, Stiles thinks that Derek left. He left for good. And his heart sinks. He clenches his fists and prepares himself to turn around when—

“I’m sorry,” the words pierce through his heart. “for what I said that day and how things ended.” Stiles doesn’t know what to do. Of all the times he imagined their encounter, he never once though that Derek would apologize. It’s the first time he’s listening those words from Derek. And the asshole has a lot to apologize for.

“But I’m not sorry for not letting you come with us.”

That does it. Stiles turns around and he’s taken aback by Derek’s expression for a few seconds. _Only for a few seconds._ “What?!”

They argue for more than an hour. Derek seems to have a notebook with every time Stiles’ life was in danger. It pisses him off so fucking much. Stiles reminds him of how many times he saved him. Them. _All human and still here_. But Derek doesn’t get it. He doesn’t get it at all.

Stiles shouts and Derek freezes, mouth open and ready to say something. But he backs away; he _always_ backs away. If Stiles didn’t know better, he would slam him against the wall to try and capture his words.

“Just— for Christ’s sake! Just say it! Say that I’m useless and nobody needs me when shit gets real. Say it, Derek. I dare you to say it!”

Even Derek shouldn’t look good when he’s angry. His eyes flare up and he’s fuming by now. With his forehead sweating and his knuckles so white that Stiles hopes it’s a way to keep his claws in. Scott once warned him about Derek and him, because Stiles knows how to push him to the limit. But he also knows that Derek always stays human with him, no matter how many times they fight. And they do fight a lot.

But this is different. The Derek in front of him is different. He still looks human, but miserable. It makes his insides freeze and his head spin, because he doesn’t have the right to be miserable. He’s not the one that spent months constantly being put aside. Stiles knows he could die. It’s always a possibility. But like hell, if he will watch someone die on him. Derek doesn’t understand. And he should, because he too lost someone. He lost a lot and yet he still doesn’t understand. Stiles is not a total asshole. He doesn’t bring his family to their fights, but the words keep boiling on the surface. He wants to protect his friends and that’s not asking much. Derek doesn’t let him and that’s why they fight.

Though, things changed from a year ago. Derek wasn’t like this. He didn’t saw him like a fragile human always about to die. He would seek him out and treat him like he was no one important. Not now. Stiles already ran out of reasons. Each time he thinks that maybe there’s more, Derek makes sure he’s dead wrong. That’s why he doesn’t get it. And he’s tired. He’s tired of having Derek constantly nagging him about danger. He’s tired of being excluded, mostly, _always_ , by Derek.

They’re both panting after fighting for so long. Stiles hopes that none of his neighboors calls his father. His mind is fuzzy and he can’t do this anymore. He can’t stand to look at Derek and wait. He always waits for a reason and it never comes.

“Leave,” Stiles says. His voice so raw that it actually hurts to talk. He shouldn’t have yelled so much. It never does anything. It only drags the energy out of him. Honestly, Stiles doesn’t even know where he’s getting it from, because he’s so damn tired of this shit. He’s going to break one day and then everyone will see how human he really is.

“Stiles,” Derek’s shoulders drop a little and his voice is not much better than Stiles’. Even when Stiles was the one who did most of the talking, but when Derek shouts at him his voice always echoes in the air. Or maybe that’s the effect it has on him. That’s always been another thing that makes his blood rush through his veins. Derek has no idea about the effect he has on him. Stiles doesn’t want him to know, he really doesn’t. For that, he will actually admit that he’s very much human and breakable.

“If you’re not going to say it, then leave,” he drops his gaze to the desk and considers sitting, but his legs are frozen. He will most certaintly fall on his knees if he moves. “Leave and don’t come back,” his voice is a wreck. He feels so vulnerable that it’s making him feel sick.

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” Derek says it with a voice so neutral that makes Stiles’ breath hitch. He turns away and when Stiles sees his back, it’s like his world is turning to ashes. It all seems so final and—

“That’s it?! You’re just going to leave?” He spits the words out with repulse and feels accomplished when Derek stops. “I thought you were a wolf, not a puppy.”

This is it.

He expects to be slammed against the wall.

He expects to see him finally lose control.

He expects threats.

He expects claws that never retreat.

He even expects teeth and blood all over the floor.

But he does not expect a frantic angry kiss.

Derek doesn’t push him against anything. He holds him still. Each one of his hands cupping his jaw, so strong and firm that it actually hurts him. The kiss is desperate and Stiles knows this is not how it should be. He should kiss back, but Derek stumbles back when he’s about to do it.

“I’m sorry,” Derek shakes his head and there’s actually anger in his voice. Stiles is speechless. His mouth aches and burns. He can’t help to lick his lips and taste. _Derek’s taste_. But it’s all a blur and—

Derek straightens himself to meet his eyes. Derek’s face is pale and his eyes— what are those eyes? He looks sick and Stiles stops breathing when he realizes what’s going on. Derek kissed him and now he feels sick about it. Oh God. He can’t take this. He can’t—

“I need you to stay alive,” Derek starts. “Are you listening? I need you to stay alive, Stiles. Because I need you. Because—“ Derek takes a deep breath. “I’m not good at this,” he gestures between them. “And it’s fine if you want me to leave, I’ll—“

“Say it,” Stiles begs. He genuinely begs with all the strength he has left. Even when he doesn’t know what he’s asking for. He just knows that there is something. There needs to be something to explain— this. To explain _them_.

Derek looks at him. He knows that look. That’s the look that makes him fall every time. The vulnerability in those hazel eyes that makes his skin crawl with desire to move forward and just— hold him. The look that makes the room shrink around them. The look that makes his stomach burn, his breath deeper and faster.

“Please,” he pleads again.

“I— I love you,” Derek says like it pains him to do so.

Stiles’ eyes widen in shock. Seconds pass. A minute.

“Again. Say it again,” Stiles locks his eyes on Derek’s open mouth, because he needs to be sure. He needs to hear it, to see it, to feel it.

All of his body trembles when he actually watches the words coming out from Derek. This time his voice is steadier.

Stiles is already moving forward before he lifts his head to look at Derek.

He’s not an expert at kissing, but he makes sure to make his intentions known. It’s far from being a sweet kiss. The adrenaline of everything that has been said and done is still lingering around the room like a ghost. Their ghosts and their insecurities. _So stupid_ , he thinks. They’re both so stubborn and so stupid.

Stiles wants to protect those he loves. He just never mentioned that Derek was part of that. His heart drops every time Derek gets hurt, but he never told him that either. He doesn’t want Derek to die. Ever. And he never said it.

Derek kisses him back with his hands never on the same spot. He opens Stiles’ mouth and everything comes to the surface. The memories so alive inside his mind as Derek damages every cell of his body. The stubble on Derek’s chin slightly rasping against his mouth, but it only makes Stiles to kiss him harder. They bite each other’s mouth desperately and when Derek pulls his bottom lip he loses focus and groans. All he can think of is how warm Derek feels. How awesome he tastes. And how they hold each other like everything is falling apart.

That’s when he gets it.

He gets it now.

Derek doesn’t want to lose him either, so he pushes him away. He doesn’t save him only when he’s in danger. He saves him before it even happens. _I need you_ , he remembers.

And when the kiss is about to break, so is Stiles. A small tear falls down his face, because he too needs Derek. He needs Derek to stick around and to never let go.

When their mouths part, Derek’s eyes fix on him. He’s about to say something, but Stiles doesn’t let him. Their lips clash together again, more heatedly this time. His hands find its way to Derek’s hair, while Derek holds him and he melts into his touch.

But they’re not still, they never are. His body moves forward, desperate to get closer, but Derek moves with him too. Stiles tilts his head to the right, to breathe. He needs to breathe, but he doesn’t want to stop. His hands tighten on Derek’s hair when Derek kisses his neck. Urgent kisses that send sparks up and down his spine.

“We should talk about this,” Derek breathes out, but he doesn’t stop kissing his neck. His voice a low husky sound that proves how lost he is. God, _they’re so lost_.

“I don’t want to. We said enough already,” Stiles says breathily and closes his eyes. Derek’s kisses come to a stop to breathe him in. His hands wrap around his back and Stiles stops feeling useless for the first time in years. Derek is holding him like he’s the most precious thing in the world. He wants to stop time and keep this forever. Panic comes in waves as the thought of losing this, _of losing him_ , crosses his mind.

“Hey,” Derek cups his jaw gently and Stiles lets his forehead fall to his chest as his hands move to Derek’s back.

Stiles closes his eyes and drowns in the scent of Derek.

“Please don’t shut me out,” he says.

“Stiles.”

“I mean it. I need this. I need you too,” his hands tighten around Derek’s shirt to pull him closer. “I need you safe,” he whispers.

Derek’s thumbs brush against his face. The intimacy makes his eyes burn.

“I know,” Derek replies.

They remain silent until Stiles stops feeling the ghost of Derek’s lips on his. He lifts his head and leans further into Derek’s space.

“Please,” that’s the last thing he says until his lips find Derek’s again.

It’s sweet and slow. Stiles feels trapped in Derek’s warmth, his smell and the safety that his hands give him. They don’t rush it. Stiles takes his time to explore Derek’s lips. Their breaths mix together and it makes his stomach twist. His left hand curls around Derek’s hip, while the other one moves to his chest. Everything becomes even more overwhelming when his hand finds Derek’s heart beating just as faster. He presses his hand there, which makes Derek to pull him even closer. Stiles wants to treasure him. To treasure his heart. He wants Derek so so much. In a split second, the kiss intensifies; he can feel it all over his body.

He’s gasping for air as he opens his mouth. Derek doesn’t even wait. His tongue promptly invades him, but Stiles doesn’t mind. He wants more. He wants so much more. They kiss hungrily. Their lips are bruising against each other as Derek’s tongue goes deeper. Their bodies pressed together, but the hands— Stiles doesn’t know what to do with his hands. One second they’re on Derek’s face, the next they fly to his hair, but immediately drop to his arms until they reach the hem of Derek’s shirt. Too many clothes in the way when all he wants is to touch him.

When Derek starts exploring his neck and each one of his moles with feverish mouth open kisses, Stiles is already beyond want. He’s craving for more. So much more.

“Derek,” it comes out with a moan as Derek slightly bites his earlobe. He can feel his breath and his swollen lips— his impossible soft lips that keep playing around his ear. The sound so obscene that it makes Stiles hungry for more movement. And he presses against Derek. The sound that comes out from Derek is mesmerizing. His body is thrumming and shivering from lust.

Stiles fists Derek’s hair to pull him back, lips and teeth crashing again. Derek lets out a needy sigh against his lips and Stiles lets out a deep groan as their crotchs press together. Stiles flips when Derek’s fingertips brush against the skin on top of his jeans. They stay there without moving; a touch that burns and sends massive waves of heat impossible to bear.

If they’re worried about losing each other, this should not wait. Fuck morals, fuck everything. His life is not normal and neither is Derek’s. As much as he loves kissing Derek, the aroused sounds that part from them both are making him crazy. His hands dart to Derek’s belt—

Derek holds his shoulders and pulls back.

“Stiles,” he calls him out of his daze. “I— I should go before—“

“No, you’re staying,” Stiles tells him. He launches forward and kisses him again. This time he’s so lost that his starving hands start pulling Derek’s shirt out. But Derek grabs his wrists and stops him.

Stiles is panting when Derek breaks the kiss again. Derek’s lips so swollen, it only makes him want—

“Not here,” Derek chokes out, his voice low and deep.

Stiles blinks twice, “My father is not here, you know that—“

“Stiles, not here.”

Stiles fists Derek’s shirt, but doesn’t make a move.

“Okay,” he slowly nods.

That’s the first time they agree on something for months.

 

***

 

They take both cars not just for logitics, but also to keep their hands out of each other. And as soon as they park outside Derek’s loft, Stiles’ pulse picks up again.

Derek is already at the door, when Stiles leaves the jeep. When he reaches him, Derek gets a hold of his hand and tangles his fingers with Stiles’. It’s only for a few seconds until they reach the lift, but the intimacy of holding hands makes Stiles jolt with happiness. The last time he stepped out of this building, his heart was broken and tears were falling down his face.

“Is this really okay?” Derek asks him when they enter the lift.

Stiles doesn’t let go of his hand as he leans forward and abruptly stops when he’s only a few milimeters away from Derek’s lips.

“Yes,” he whispers and it’s Derek who closes the distance between them.

The air is already thick with want when they reach their destiny. Stiles doesn’t bother to look around and lets Derek guide him. Derek’s kiss is so demanding that it lets moans escape Stiles’ mouth as he opens it fervently. Something falls to the ground and breaks. They stumble on their way to God knows where. Stiles doesn’t care. His hands find Derek’s belt when they’re moving upstairs and he almost falls. His heart is racing and he can’t help feeling nervous. His chest is pressed against Derek’s when they come to a sudden stop.

Stiles opens his eyes and realizes he was never in this room before. It’s dark like the rest of the loft, but it’s definitely Derek’s. As Derek travels down his neck, Stiles tries to look around. There’s a large bed with the sheets pulled back; a pile of books next to the trunk with the triskelion and a chair with clothes. Derek is taking off his shirt before he can search around for more.

Derek kisses him hard and softly bites his jaw before dropping down on his knees. He doesn’t even dare to go slow. In seconds, Derek manages to pull his jeans down. Stiles rolls his eyes in pleasure when Derek’s fingers brush the inside of his thigh. He bites his lip when he glances down. The view is mesmerizing.

“This is going to end really fast if you do that,” Stiles tells him.

The bastard looks up and smirks, “I want to.”

If possible, this is the hundredth time that Stiles falls in love with him. His fingers press on Derek’s shoulder, fisting the undesirable fabric.

“Take your shirt off,” he demands. He actually demands, but it only makes Derek look even smugger.

Derek lifts his arms up while he’s still on his knees. When Stiles leans down to grab his shirt, Derek captures his lips and kisses him hard again. Stiles responds with a moan while his hands fly to the hem of shirt. He starts pulling it out with grabby hands all over Derek’s chest. Stiles can’t believe he’s finally able to touch his skin; so warm and so smooth making him feel anxious and hungry.

As Derek stands up, Stiles is finally able to take off his shirt. Their restless hands are everywhere, greedy to touch and bruise, as they resume the desperate kiss. Derek sucks his bottom lip and Stiles pushes his tongue in. It feels like a wet war of tongues inside their mouths, because even while kissing they’re still fighting. Stiles’ hand moves down to cup Derek’s bulge, who groans against his mouth and grinds up against him. As Derek moves them, Stiles toes off his shoes and the rest of his jeans just in time before his knees hit the bed and he’s sitting. Derek admires him from above. His hazel eyes so insatiable and intense that Stiles can’t process.

Derek sinks down again between his legs. Like a magnet Stiles’ hands reach for his jaw to kiss him while Derek touches the exposed skin of his stomach. He lets out a loud moan when Derek’s fingers slide under his briefs and touch his length. A hand curling around the base and that’s it. Stiles breaks the kiss and lets his forehead rest on Derek’s. He feels drugged as Derek keeps touching him.

A whine escapes his mouth, when Derek pulls his legs and makes him fall hard on the bed. Stiles looks up at the wrecked ceiling. His breath gets caught in his throat when he feels Derek’s hands removing his briefs completely. Part of him wants to look down, but the other is scared as hell. He’s afraid to look and see that Derek is gone. That this is only a dream and he’s still in his room. They’re still mad and the idea of them together is all in his head. But the world stops when Derek’s soft lips wrap around the tip of his cock.

Stiles grabs the sheets like he’s holding for his life, while Derek’s toungue plays over the head with hungry and wet kisses. It’s like everything is suddenly in slow motion. Derek takes an insanely amount of time to take more of his cock into his wet mouth. He licks up a trail before— Stiles gasps for air when Derek finally sinks down. Derek sucks him hard with a hand at the base. Stiles tries to move his hands to touch his hair, but he can’t reach Derek. He lets his hand fall to the side in frustration. His mouth feels amazing and his entire body is on fire. So overly sensitive as Derek takes him deeper.

“Fuck,” Stiles whines, voice so rough and filled with want.

“Derek, I— I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

Derek removes his hand and Stiles thinks _he is_ actually going to stop.

He couldn’t be more wrong.

Derek swallows him down, taking him deeper. His moves are steady; the rhythm and suction putting Stiles on the edge. _So close_.

He glances down and— _Fuck_. Derek is looking straight at him with flushed cheeks and lips around his cock. Stiles doesn’t know how to breathe.

“Oh God,” he drops his head back to the bed.

He’s going to come.

“Don’t stop,” he begs like crazy.

He tries to move his hips and meet Derek’s pace. Stiles hears and _feels_ Derek’s moans as his cock slides into his hot mouth. It makes him delirious, crazy as— _Fuck_. Every part of his body is trembling with pleasure. Stiles is gone when Derek moves his hands down his ass and presses a finger against his hole.

He goes silent when he comes with all his body. His cock twitches inside Derek’s mouth and only then he realizes— _Fuck, he’s coming inside Derek’s mouth_. He whimpers when he feels Derek’s toungue still moving and— he’s swallowing him.

“Fuck,” he moans so loud. “Derek,” Stiles calls him, eyes closed and body still shaking.

He feels Derek move on top of him, both of them panting like crazy. Derek kisses his torso tenderly as he moves, while Stiles caresses his arms with his fingertips. He’s glued forever to that bed.

“You killed me,” he pants.

Derek chuckles, “I would like to kill you again sometime.”

“Just give me a few minutes,” he says and when he moves his leg, his eyes open in shock. “You’re still dressed!”

Derek just smiles and kisses him. Stiles can feel the bulge in Derek’s pants. It sends sparks over his wrecked body. Derek keeps kissing him gently and Stiles lets him. He lets him break him all over again while moving his hands up and down the muscles of Derek’s arms.

When he thinks that his strength is back, Stiles moves his hands to Derek’s chest and tries to turn them. He fails.

“What are you doing?” Derek asks with a frown.

“Trying to be on top of you,” Derek lets out a laugh. “Jackass.”

Derek’s hands move to Stiles’ back and he turms them. His whole body limps against his movements and his head lands on Derek’s chest. When he looks up, Derek is smiling widely.

“You could at least play even in bed,” Stiles tells him.

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Derek thrusts his hips.

Stiles’ eyes widen, “Oh.” He falters a little when he tries to reach for Derek’s pants. “Yeah, I was going to— I just—“

Derek catches his wrist, “I was joking. You don’t have to.”

When Stiles looks at him, Derek plants a chaste kiss between his lips.

“No, I— Are you kidding me?!”

Derek shrugs, “I’m good. It’s okay.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, “You’re clearly not.”

He places both of his hands on Derek’s bare chest and straightens up.

“You just shattered my world with that blowjob. You don’t get to leave this bed until I manage to do the same.”

Derek lifts his arm to cup his face, “Stiles, I know you’ve—“

But Stiles moves a finger over his mouth, “I’m a quick learner,” he says with a smirk. Derek shares his smile.

Stiles gets out of bed and it’s unsettling how Derek’s eyes never leave him. He stops at the bottom of the bed, the same spot where Derek was seconds ago. He’s shaking when he moves his hands to Derek’s pants. Stiles takes off Derek’s shoes, his socks and his pants. Everything not fast enough as he tries to breathe, but Derek doesn’t push him. Stiles side glances at him from time to time, but Derek remains perfectly still on the bed. When all that it’s left are his grey briefs, Stiles tries to catch his breath. Derek’s eyes are still fixed on him and Stiles feels even more naked than he really is. _And he is very much naked_.

He crawls on top of him, eyes hovering on every inch of Derek’s body like it’s the last time they’ll see each other like this. His insides twitch when his eyes meet Derek’s beautiful blown eyes.

“Hi,” he whispers.

“Hey,” Derek smiles.

And Stiles thinks how Derek should always, always smile. It warms his heart in a unexplicabale away. He wants to be part of each and every one of those moments. In this room, where only the two of them are breathing, the only thing he wants the most is to make Derek happy.

He kisses him gently. And Derek kisses him back. He’s nervous, but Derek is the one who’s with him. He’s afraid of having this moment slip away from him. He’s afraid of so many things. But then Derek’s hands wrap around his back, fingers barely touching his skin as their lips remain attached to each other. Stiles can feel Derek’s cock twitching inside his briefs. He moves his hand to caress Derek’s hair and he drops his mouth to kiss the nape of Derek’s neck. He can feel Derek breathing next to his ear and he’s surprised of how his own cock reacts to it. He leaves a wet trail from Derek’s collarbone to his chest. When he moves up again to kiss Derek, it’s messy and needy.

Stiles runs his hands up and down Derek’s torso while they’re kissing. His skin is like a fummace, but it’s the heated pleasure the he feels while touching Derek that makes Stiles’ palms burn. He stops by Derek’s hips, skin right above his briefs. He presses; nails digging in as he removes the briefs. Derek lets a dirty moan escape him. Stiles opens his eyes and is surprised to see Derek with his eyes closed. He takes the opportunity to slide down, leaving chaste kisses along the way, stopping to lick around one of his nipples. Damn, he wants to worship Derek’s entire body. Tonight. Tomorrow. Ever single day of their lives. The thought scares him, but he forgets about it when he glances down and sees the tip of Derek’s cock picking out of his briefs.

“Oh god,” he mutters.

Stiles lets the view sink in before pulling out the fabric. He can’t stop staring at the flushed cock. Derek is hard and leaking. Stiles’ breath hitches when he realizes it’s because of him. _Derek is hard because of him_. The thought still settling in as he moves his fingers around Derek’s cock. It’s thick and hot. The movement of Stiles’ fingers makes it squirm. Derek rocks into his hand.

“Stiles,” he manages.

Stiles looks up immediately. Derek is panting heavily.

“Sorry,” he says.

From above, Derek actually laughs, but the sound is quickly replaced with muffling groans when Stiles places his mouth around the tip of his cock. The taste is bitter and it takes him by surprise how much he wants to keep tasting it His tongue traces the savor, up and down. He places a dirty wet kiss over the slit, making Derek’s whole body twitch. Stiles holds his cock with one hand and swallows down. Just once. He pulls it out before pushing the skin down with his hand and licks over the head.

“Fuck,” he hears Derek whisper.

Stiles can’t help feeling smug about it. He dives in and tries to take him deeper. This time he doesn’t let go. He tries to mirror what Derek did to him. Each time trying to suck harder, to go deeper and to keep his tongue moving. He feels Derek’s fingers on his hair and wonders when did he even reached him. Stiles tilts his head up. Derek’s glazed eyes are locked on his. Derek’s grip on his hair tightens and Stiles moves his hand to touch himself. It’s amazing how his lips feel so stretch, more surprinsignly how aroused it makes him feel. His own cock already getting hard.

Stiles slides out of Derek’s. His cock is shinning with spit and pre-come. Stiles can’t even feel his own lips. He lets go of his own cock to cup Derek’s balls. He watches Derek swallow hard and gasps for air. Without hesitating, he leans down to lick his balls, the skin scretched and twisting where his tongue passes. Stiles spreads Derek’s legs and Derek willingly lets him do it. He only stops licking to gently suck at his balls. They seem easier to please than Derek’s cock.

He looks up at Derek when his tongue darts over his hole, waiting to be stopped. Stiles watches Derek choke on his breath and bite his bottom lip. He can feel Derek’s fingers digging deeper in his hair when Stiles doesn’t stop licking. He never did this. Well, any of this. But he saw it and the images that flash through his mind only make him even more excited. He wants to make Derek sound like that. The thrill makes his own cock twitch. And suddenly, he’s actually glad that he already came once.

Stiles lets his fingers skim around the length of Derek’s cock, reaching down to cup his balls, while he keeps licking Derek’s hole. He feels Derek tremble beneath his touch. Stiles presses a finger against his hole and leaves it there. His tongue licking around it as he applies a bit more pressure.

“Fuck, this is a bad idea,” Derek groans.

Stiles instantly stops to look at him properly.

“I can stop,” he tells him.

Derek stares at him for a while, “I don’t want you to stop,” and his hand moves from Stiles’ hair to his face. Stiles turns his head to the side to kiss his palm. Gentle, chaste kisses, before he’s leaning down again.

He takes Derek’s cock back into his mouth, a lot more sure of himself now. He keeps pressing his finger around Derek’s wet hole. But it’s not wet enough.

“Lube,” he rasps. “Do you have lube?”

Derek nods incoherent.

Stiles reluntanctly gets up, “Where?”

“The bag next to the trunk,” Derek tells him.

Stiles knees are trembling, but unexpectedly he manages to walk there. After roaming around Derek’s stuff, he finds the lube.

He’s back on Derek in seconds. Leaving a trace of wet spit around the shaft. His mouth doesn’t leave Derek’s cock while he drops some lube on his fingers. Stiles decides to lick once more around Derek’s hole just to hear him moan desperately one more time. _Yes, just like that_. He presses the tip of his tongue inside. It’s the dirtiest thing he’s ever done. Not that he’s an expert, but not even porn can top what’s happening right now. Derek doesn’t stop squirming around him, as much as he tries to keep himself under control. Stiles wants to see him lose it.

He leans over Derek’s chest and places a chaste kiss on his lips, but Derek pulls him down. He kisses him hungrily and for a moment Stiles forgets about what he was going to do. He breaks the kiss but doesn’t go back down. His finger finds Derek’s entrance with no trouble. His hole is so wet that the tip of his finger slides in easily. He watches Derek lose his breath.

“Breathe,” he says like he’s the fucking expert. He’s not. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but he needs Derek to breathe before he’s the one who panics.

“I’m okay,” Derek rasps breathlessly. He leans in into Stiles’ neck and quietly bites down. Stiles lets out a moan he was holding. Derek drops his head on the bed and their eyes lock. Stiles leans down to kiss him at the same time as he presses his finger further.

They’re not even kissing anymore when he reaches all the way. Derek’s panting, but he doesn’t stop looking into Stiles’ eyes. He crooks his finger just a little and Derek hisses. His hand moves to cup Stiles’ ass. Stiles starts moving his finger. _Slow_. He never pulls his finger out completely and he doesn’t rush when he’s pushing it back in. Derek’s hands keep darting around his ass and everything is so hot that it makes Stiles dizzy. Like a fever that he can’t sweat out.

And then Derek freezes when Stiles twists his finger inside him. A wild moan escapes his mouth.

“Good?” Stiles asks.

“Yes,” his voice so low that Stiles would have never heard him if he wasn’t on top of him. Derek is so wet and slick around him. It’s impossible to breathe when the air is so hot. Stiles teases him with another finger against his hole and watches Derek bite his own lip. So red that Stiles thinks he’s bleeding from it. He goes back with two fingers and Derek’s hips snap. Stiles’ own cock is leaking by now, he’s so hard. But the most distracting thing is happening on his ass, where Derek has a finger lingering around his hole.

He feels like he’s drowning in desire.

“I want you to fuck me,” Stiles says huskily.

Derek opens his eyes widely as Stiles removes his fingers.

“Now,” he says again.

It all happens in a blur. Derek flips them around and in a second he’s spreading some lube on his fingers. Stiles takes a close look at Derek’s cock. It’s still rock hard despite the fingering. Actually, it’s redder than before.

“You drive me crazy,” Derek says before leaning down.

The first finger burns. The sensation weird as fuck, but it doesn’t hurt. It only ignites the pleasure even more. When Derek pushes a second finger, he lost count of how many moans escaped his mouth. Stiles doesn’t know how Derek finds that spot every time he pulls his fingers inside, but he does and it makes him see fucking stars when he shuts his eyes. Derek doesn’t let go of him. While one hand is prepping him, the other one is holding him. His fingers feel amazing once he’s used to the stretch. He calls out his name and Derek is right beside him with long kisses around his neck and small whispers against his ear.

“More,” he chases the pleasure from Derek’s fingers.

He’s suffocating in heat when Derek pushes a third finger. Derek’s mouth brushes his and Stiles launches forward to capture his lips. It’s a burning and rushed kiss, making them groan against each other. It’s not enough. Stiles needs to come. He needs to feel Derek come inside him.

“Derek, please,” he mumbles against his wet lips.

Derek brushes his nose against his cheek while thrusting a few more times with his fingers. The gesture is kind of sweet, which baffles him. How can Derek treat him in such a precious way when everything feels so heavy and hot?

“Condom?” Derek asks.

The question lingers in the air for a while. Stiles doesn’t even know how to process words by now. How is Derek even asking him anything at all? He’s fucking him slow with his fingers and Stiles tries to think about condoms. Safety, yes. It’s good to be safe. Because diseases. First rule of sex. Then Derek finds that spot again.

“Stiles,” it’s amazing how Derek’s voice sounds so wrecked when he’s the one breaking him apart. What the hell was the question again?

“Dude, you’re a werewolf,” he says and laughs at his own stupid realization.

Derek smiles, “I know.”

Stiles rocks his hips and their cocks brush, making them both hiss at the pleasure.

“So, no condom?”

“No condom,” Stiles agrees.

When Derek’s fingers leave him, Stiles can’t help to feel empty. He groans and starts moving to the side, when Derek stops him.

“What are you doing?”

For a moment Stiles looks at him worried, “I thought— you’re going to fuck me, right? So, I—“

Derek leans down to kiss him, “Yes,” he whispers, “but I want to see you.”

 _Oh_.

Derek traps him his arms and kisses him again. Stiles can hear the tap of the bottle opening and then a thud as it falls on the ground. Derek spreads his legs and brushes Stiles’ hole with the tip of his cock. His heart is beating like a rabbit.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Derek says.

Stiles nods. Of course it will hurt, but he’s hoping that it will also be amazing. He feels empty with nothing inside him. The teasing of Derek’s cock over his hole is practically killing him with anticipation.

Derek  leaves his lips to kiss around his jaw. His mouth travels down to his chest. His heavy breath all over Stiles’ skin mixed with spit and sweat when he leaves mouth open kisses around his nipples.

“Please,” he begs. “Derek.”

Derek places one last kiss on his chest before he’s backing away. Stiles feels the tip of Derek’s cock press even more against him while Derek’s hands grab his hips to keep him still.

“Relax,” Derek says.

Stiles takes a huge breath and nods. And then Derek is pushing forward.

“Fuck,” he rolls his eyes with pleasure and bites his tongue.

Derek keeps pushing in. _Slowly_ , so fucking slowly. Even with the lube it burns as Derek stretches him. He’s saying something, but Stiles can’t hear him. He’s too lost. He can feel Derek inside him, pushing in and making him feel so full. Derek’s fingers tighten on his hips and Stiles is lost for words.

“Fuck, Stiles, you’re so—“ Stiles doesn’t even process the rest as Derek finds that spot again. Stiles loses his breath completely, fisting the sheets until his hands hurt. He can feel every inch of Derek inside him.

“Fuck,” he pants. “Fuck.”

Stiles’ mind is clouded with pleasure and pain. He feels empty every time Derek pulls back. And then he’s sliding in again. Filling him up. He bites his toungue and hisses at the burn of Derek’s shallow thrusts. But it feels so good at the same time. When Derek starts to retreat, Stiles forces himself to move with him. To seek that pleasure again. And again. Derek groans.

“More,” Stiles pleads.

Derek leans down to kiss him, but Stiles’s chest feels constricted. He can’t even kiss Derek properly. Their pants so loud as Derek starts a faster rhythm. Stiles can feel his own cock throbbing every time Derek fucks him.

“You’re so tight,” Derek rasps.

“You’re so hard,” Stiles replies.

Derek laughs and his hand moves to the back of Stiles’ neck. Leaving little bites across his collarbone as Stiles digs his nails into the skin of Derek’s back. He’s fucking hard too. Stiles doesn’t even care about keeping low every time Derek’s cock brushes against that spot. His whole muscles tighten around him. Derek’s pants next to his ear amplify the pleasure.  Everything around them sounds too hot and dirty.

“Derek,” he rushes out, “please.”

It’s like they’re in syntony. Derek kisses him hard, licking his lips and teeth as his thrusts become more frantic. Pleasure spreads through him and— _Fuck_ , he can’t help to moan loudly.

Derek breaks the kiss and stands up. His hand immediately finding Stiles’ cock. It sends flashes of heat to every single part of his body. Stiles feels like he’s loosing it as Derek jerks him off and pushes in deeper. He opens his eyes for a second to look at Derek. The concentration and pleasure on his face make his heart skip a beat. He closes his eyes again as their bodies move together. Stiles tries to meet him on every touch, but he lets Derek lead as he gets closer.

“Derek,” he breathes out.

“Come, Stiles. Come for me.”

Derek jerks his cock with more speed, more force. It’s too much. Derek fucks him harder and more frantically. Stiles wraps his legs around his waist. Deeper. _More_.

Air escapes his lungs as he comes.

He moans loudy, his back arching. He feels Derek’s weight on him and hugs him tightly. Nails clawing his back as his whole body trembles. Derek keeps fucking him during it.

“Can I come inside you?”

“Please,” he gasps out.

One. Two. Three thrusts and Stiles can feel it. The loud groans muffled against his skin as Derek comes inside. It’s like his entire body can feel the hot liquid that he shoots inside him. His eyes flutter open and all he can see is Derek’s back. Drops of sweat falling down as it frantically moves up and down. Stiles cock is still pulsating against their stomachs, so drained and sensitive.

They stay like that for a while, trying to catch up with their breaths. Derek’s hand starts slowly petting the nape of his neck, long before he even lifts his head. When he does, Stiles’ heart rate goes up again. Derek watches him intently; it makes him melt with the attention. He cleans the drops of sweat from Stiles’ forehead and touches his bottom lip gently where Stiles kept biting when he was getting close. His hands stay there and Stiles swallows when he looks straight into Derek’s hazel eyes.

“That was—“

Derek takes his lips. A soft and sweet kiss that makes him shiver. Derek moves to kiss his cheek, stopping in the crook of Stiles’ neck to breathe him in. Stiles runs his hands down Derek’s sweaty back; fingers lingering around his tattoo. Time stops as they breathe each other scents. Derek goes soft inside him, but he doesn’t let go.

Stiles takes a shuddery breath at how perfect this moment is. At how he just wants to stay like this. Him holding Derek. Derek holding him.

“I don’t want to fight with you anymore,” he says.

Derek looks up, “Me neither,” he tells him quietly.

He leans down to kiss him again. Stiles sighs against his lips and wraps his arms against his neck. _It’s too good to be true_ , he thinks.

“Did you mean it?” Stiles pulls back and asks quietly with their noses brushing together and their lips barely touching.

Derek raises his eyebrows, “What exactly?”

Stiles exhales heavily as Derek nuzzles against his cheek.

“The love… part,” he lets it out.

Derek stirs above him before glancing at him. His expression so serious that it makes him feel anxious. _Too good to be true_ , he thinks again.

“Yes.”

Stiles can’t stop the grin that comes out. He’s exploding with happiness by now. And his heart feels even warmer as Derek’s smile grows.

He doesn’t know for how long he’s been in love with Derek. And there were moments where he tried to shake him out of his life. It was the smartest thing to do, but also the hardest. Stiles never had the guts to tell anyone. If he did, he would never be able to forget. But now he’s afraid of it too. The reasons are different, but the thought is still scary.

Derek kisses him between smiles. It makes him feel safe and weak. It’s the closer than he’s ever felt with anyone. Stiles smiles too, but inside he’s terrified. Terrified of saying it. Terrified of not saying it.

Will Derek still stick around if he doesn’t say it? Won’t Derek eventually vanish if he does say it? Words that might make all the difference in the world someday. He doesn’t want to wake up and realize that Derek is gone.

“Stiles,” Derek says softly, “what’s wrong?”

Stiles needs him. Wants him. Permanently. And safe.

“I—“

Derek is staring at him intently. The unconditional love in his eyes. It’s so genuine it makes his head spin. _Love_. There’s love in those eyes. And there’s definitely love inside Stiles’ heart. Derek is the missing piece.

“I love you.”

Derek’s eyes sparkle when he smiles and the world stops being scary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I hope you enjoyed this?
> 
> This was honestly my first time writing porn. I mean, nothing as explicit as this that's for sure!


End file.
